


What a Ruse This Is!

by gohoubi



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, May get explicit so rating liable to change, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Man/Younger Man, Seduction to the Dark Side, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, maybe a lil angst, smut might come later, there will be more of that later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gohoubi/pseuds/gohoubi
Summary: Anakin is called upon to be Palpatine's bodyguard, but finds it to be a lie. Palpatine just wants to hang out with him. Stuff happens!





	What a Ruse This Is!

Anakin had never been one for taking others’ opinions seriously, even his mentor.

When he had been called upon to be Chancellor Palpatine’s personal bodyguard, Obi-Wan had objected with his standard withering disapproval.

“People will talk, Anakin. It’s simply not proper,” he fretted. “A Jedi Knight, being the personal bodyguard of the Chancellor…it’s never been done before.”

Anakin sighed good-naturedly. “I hear you, Master. But the Chancellor asked for me personally. I cannot refuse him. Surely you realise that?”

Obi-Wan let the matter slide. “You’re right. Palpatine must have a good reason for appointing you to this position. You are a talented warrior, after all.”

 

Anakin had spent a lot of time around the enigmatic Palpatine over his life, but seeing the space where the politician lived seemed to add a level of personal-ness to him that the young Jedi was not altogether used to. He supposed he always knew the Chancellor had somewhere he lived - everyone has to live somewhere! - but Anakin had never thought about it. When he drew up to the Coruscant building in a Jedi transport, he was surprised; Anakin had passed this building many times on his adventures around the city. In fact, Padmé had an apartment close by. It was a smallish chrome-grey tower, in a secluded suburb for rich and important nobles. Force fields enveloped the building and raised green spaces interspersed themselves between each skyscraper. 

Anakin hopped out of the transport and walked into the lobby of the apartments. Two guards stationed at opposite ends of the room didn’t even give him a second glance, though Anakin was one of the most recognisable people in the galaxy. 

When he arrived at the elevator, he was confused - there were no buttons for choosing a floor. Anakin looked around for a control interface of some sort, but there was none.

“You have to say who you want to see,” said one of the guards. “The elevator will take you to the floor you need by itself.”

Anakin nodded his thanks, then turned back to the elevator. “I’m here to see Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,” he hedged.

The elevator remained still and silent for so long Anakin feared he had not said it right, but it opened its doors noiselessly and allowed him to enter. 

Most elevators Anakin used were small, utilitarian things, made for practicality and not for comfort. However, this clearly didn’t apply to the lifts here. It was nearly as big as Anakin’s bedroom back in the temple, wallpapered in mirrors. A small cushioned seat was pushed up against the back wall, patterned in flowers. He sat on it, his apprehension growing. Anakin was not at all used to opulence of this sort; the Jedi preferring to cast off any unwanted decadence. The scar on his face tingled, as it always did when he felt uneasy. Anakin knew he was seeing his friend, his trusted confidant. Someone who had always listened to Anakin, given him advice, and freely, unreservedly, accepted him for who he was. But going to his house seemed like it was crossing a line. 

The lift ride took less than thirty seconds, which made the cushioned seat rather unnecessary. The elevator doors slid open with a barely audible hiss. Anakin stepped out into a small foyer, with imposing double doors being the only decoration. The lift doors slid shut behind him.

A droid passed him by. “You must be General Skywalker. The Chancellor will be with you soon.” As soon as it had relegated its message, it disappeared through a small service entrance. 

Anakin set his shoulders and waited. His new job as Palpatine’s bodyguard seemed to entail a lot of waiting, he thought vaguely. 

The double doors creaking open broke Anakin out of his reverie. Through it came the aged figure of the Chancellor, exactly how Anakin remembered him. He quickly bowed reverently, as custom required.

Palpatine laughed it off, however. “Don’t do that, my boy. In this house, we are friends.”

Anakin straightened up, feeling more than a little chided. “Sorry, Chancellor.”

“Please. Call me Palpatine.” He beckoned Anakin inside. “I know it is rather…unorthodox, but it was the only way I could get you to come here.”

The young Jedi closed the door behind him, then turned back to Palpatine. “Yes. I heard that I’m to be your personal - “

“Oh, no, Anakin, that was just a ruse. I have all the protection and safety I could ever want. Or need,” he added with a self-deprecating little chuckle. “I just wanted you to visit me. But I can’t just go around asking for famous Jedi Knights anytime I want, can I?”

The apartment Palpatine lived in was actually rather small, with just one bedroom, a refresher, and a large combined communal space, with a large couch, wood tables, and a shiny, modern kitchen.

“Smaller than you expected?” asked Palpatine. “I don’t need much space. I’m the only one living here. Sit, sit.”

Anakin lowered himself onto the couch, still not willing to relax. Palpatine foraged in a wine cabinet next to his fridge, making his white hair bounce a little. He came back to the couch with two glasses and a bottle of dark-purple wine.

“This is from my family’s estate in Naboo. Viticulture has been a passion of the Palpatines for decades.” 

Anakin had never drunk anything alcoholic; the Jedi did not allow it. However, he didn’t want to be rude to his friend. So he grabbed the glass and took a sip. It tasted sweet but sour at the same time.

Palpatine sat down in an armchair across from Anakin. He thought he should probably get the ball rolling. “So…why am I here, Palpatine? I’m honoured, but a man of your station…what could you want with a Jedi Knight like me?”

Palpatine chuckled. “The upper echelons of society get rather boring, don’t you think? Ever since I became Chancellor, we haven’t been able to spend much time together.”

“Well, I’m glad for your company, Palpatine. I’ve always felt like I could talk to you.”

The older man seemed to be surprised by this statement. “Really? Well, my boy, I’m pleased you trust me so. What is friendship without trust, right?” He chuckled to himself. “More wine?”

“No thanks. I like to have a clear mind.” Anakin blushed.

Palpatine rose and returned the wine to its cabinet. “It’s getting rather hot in here. There’s a little grove near this building. Unspoiled. It has a pond. Maybe we could visit.”

Anakin returned at once to his careful, calculated Jedi persona. “It was one thing to come here on my own. But out in public? We’re the two most recognisable beings in the galaxy. It’s not proper.” He was ashamed of how much he sounded like Obi-Wan, but it couldn’t be helped.

Palpatine smiled. “Well, I want to go there. And I require your protection.”

Anakin laughed. “You were always an expert politician. Alright, I’ll go. That ruse was good for something, right?”  
Palpatine made his way to the door. “I hope you have your lightsaber. Otherwise we won’t even make it past the guards!”


End file.
